The Friendly Skies
by readingmama
Summary: A business trip, a cocky flight attendant and a day she'll never forget.


**Title**: The Friendly Skies  
**Author**: Readingmama/Vampiremama  
**Beta:** AcrossTheSkyInStars

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Mortal Instruments or any of its characters. But If I did I would keep Jace handcuffed to my bed. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Continuity**: AU , OOC  
**Rating**: M – For sexy times

**A/N- Thank you so much to my beta Tanya, AcrosstheSkyInStars. She keeps my work clean even when I send her three different chapters from three different stories at a time.**

This is my fist non-Twilight fic and I'm a little excited, so let me know what you think. 

The young red head let out a sigh. She sat across the table from another CEO of another company. This was as close to a date as Clary Fray usually got. The man—Mr. Lightwood—had a receding hairline and a slow wit.

The petite woman worked for one of the most influential ad agencies in the world and she was good at her job. She courted companies, and Clary rarely left a pitch without a signature.

"I'm very glad we will be able to do business Ms. Fray." He reached over the table and Clary took his hand. He had a weak handshake and his palms were sweaty. Clary knew what the latter meant. "Can I be frank with you?" Of course he did not wait for an answer. "I find you very attractive and we are both people of limited time, so let me just say, Clary, I want you."

This was the third time in the last month Clary had heard the words 'I want you', and she was very over them.

"Thank you, Mr. Lightwood, I am very flattered, but I have an early flight so I think I'm just going to retire…alone."

He took it rather graciously as he paid the bill and walked Clary to her rental car. She only took her breath of relief when she was on the road and away from the man. She had been in this situation enough to know that men will try and press their attentions if they feel rejected. One had threatened to rescind their offer to Clary's company if she left him unsatisfied. Clary reminded him he had already signed the papers, and after a quick knee to the groin, she went on her way.

But no matter how well they took it, Clary wondered if she would ever meet someone she wanted. There were plenty of men who wanted her, but none that attracted her eye. Of course it didn't help that she worked nearly ninety hour weeks and more than half of that was spent on the road…or in the air, as it were, which meant she had traded her personal life to her success.

She might have minded, but the men she met in her line of work were tiresome and stiff, and all the things that Clary was. At the end of the day, Clary wanted something different, and since she had no time to find it in a man, she usually found it in a movie.

Clary tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear and pinned it. Even though she had a six hour flight ahead of her, she couldn't allow a hair out of place. Her perfect appearance was her armor and she was always ready for battle.

Grabbing the handle of her carry on, Clary exited the airport bathroom and headed to her gate. She sat in the row of seats facing the ticket counter and waited for her flight to begin boarding. Not wasteful of time, Clary pulled out her phone and took one last look at her itinerary.

Movement caught her eye and she looked up, seeing that the pilot and flight crew were boarding. Now Clary might have been over-worked, but she was not blind. However, it wasn't the pilot that caught her eye, but the man that walked behind him.

Dressed in the American Airlines uniform, the man sauntered like he was in Armani. He had long, golden curls that hung neatly around his ears and then tapered down his neck. Clary thought he looked like he belonged on a beach somewhere rather than the friendly skies.

The way he carried himself made Clary notice other things about him, too. He was built strong but lean and his hands were large, very large, and that made her check out other parts of him, too. She made it back up to his face by the time he was next to her, and his expression told her she had been caught. The man winked as he passed her, and Clary sat in her chair mortified—and a little excited.

A few minutes later, her boarding number was called and Clary made her way onto the plane. She found her seat in the second row, the extra foot room of first class wasted on her short legs. She tucked her luggage into the overhead bin and sat down. A steady stream of people walked by her seat, heading to their seats in coach, so Clary wasn't paying much attention when a man stopped at her chair.

"Would you like something to drink? Mimosa? Coffee?"

Startled, Clary looked up at the beautiful man to see him wear a perfectly cocky grin on his face. She took a chute off his tray and held it up towards him in a 'cheers' motion before taking a sip. Clary knew how to flirt with the best of them. After all, a great portion of her job included flirting. She just usually didn't enjoy it this much.

The man leaned down and he put his face dangerously close to Clary's and whispered in her ear.

"If you are going to undress me with your eyes, better do me justice, young lady." Clary was a little dizzy at having him so close, but then he stood up. "Would you like a peek at the goods, just so you have an accurate picture next time?"

Clary sat back, appalled. The man was brazen, unprofessional, arrogant, and…and she was still unable to stop lusting after him. She shook her head and downed her mimosa before placing it back on his tray.

"Perhaps later," he answered when she didn't. "I have other passengers to attend to. My name is Jace, you can just press this button here if you need me." He chalked his words full of innuendo as he leaned across Clary, putting the previously talked about 'goods' in her eye line.

Clary went over the conversation again and again in her head, and as much as she liked to have a fun moment now and again, she didn't foresee that being able to happen with Jace. There was no way she would have time for such a free spirit after she got off the plane. She shrugged to herself and decided to just have fun with it for the next few hours. After all, playing with the handsome flight attendant was much better than the onboard entertainment.

An older woman slid past Clary and into the window seat next to her, and with the addition to a new passenger, Jace was suddenly was beside her again.

He kept his eyes on the older woman as he asked her for her drink order, and then lowered down into a crouching position in the aisle. He placed one of his hands on Clary's knees for balance.

"And can I refill anything for you, Miss?" he asked with a smirk, sliding his hand up her leg slightly.

Clary crossed her legs and trapped his hand, causing his eyes to widen briefly before he recovered.

"Come and ask me again when we are in the air."

Jace nodded and pulled his hand free, heading back to the front of the plane. When he returned with Clary's seatmate's drink, he winked at her but didn't speak.

Clary watched as he took his seat at the front of the plane for takeoff. The small screens on the back of the seats were showing the safety procedures, but Clary couldn't pull her eyes off Jace to watch them. Sitting in the seat, she noticed how his shirt pulled tight against his chest, showing that he was very firm. Wondering what it would be like to run her hands over his naked chest, Clary licked her lips, earning her a smirk. She returned it with one of her own.

"I'm going to visit my daughter," the elderly woman started and broke Clary away from her train of thought.

Clary looked over at the lady, wondering if her face read what she was thinking. _Was this woman seriously trying to have a conversation with me while I attempted to eye fuck the flight attendant? _

"Oh, that's nice," Clary answered.

She took a sip of her soda and smiled at Clary. "It's been nearly a year since I saw her. She is so busy with my grandbabies. Twins, you know."

"You don't say." Clary's voice was losing patience already; she wanted to spend her time flirting with Jace, not listening to an old woman's lament.

Clary tuned out the lady, and she took the hint, opting instead to work on a crossword puzzle, but it was too late. They were up in the air and Jace had disappeared from his seat. Not wanting to get caught looking for him, she didn't turn around to check the back of the plane. Instead, she waited for the seatbelt sign to go off and headed to the lavatories.

Just as she opened the door, she felt hands on her hips, pushing her inside. She was too startled to make a sound but she was glad she hadn't when she turned around and saw Jace behind her, closing the door.

He smiled at her but kept his distance, she was confused and she let her face show it.

"I don't ever hear no, but I always give the choice." His cocky attitude turned her off in her head, but her lady bits were buying what her brain wouldn't. But still she wanted to play it cool.

"Well I'm not sure, I wouldn't want to wreck you for all other women," she said, nodding her head back and forth like she was making a decision.

"I think you will be hard to forget, but I'll take that challenge," he answered, closing the small distance between them.

Every move Jace made was skilled and confident. He maneuvered the small space perfectly, and while the thought of where that skill had come from made her lose some of her passion, the sureness of his hand sliding up her leg made her forget again.

Clary had been with men who were passionate, or at least that was what she called them at the time; the ones who couldn't wait to have you naked and cumming. Clary had thought having a passionate lover meant she had to give up on slow and steady. It turned out she was very wrong.

And something else turned Clary on even more; Jace had yet to kiss her. His lips sat precariously close to her cheek, his breath fanning over her face. It was cool and smelled of mint and she cursed herself for having the mimosa.

She tilted her head away from him, self-conscious about her breath, but he took the move as an invitation. He ran his nose over her cheek and down her neck, causing Clary to shudder. Jace huffed an appreciative sound as his hand came to rest on Clary's waist. He took a step back, keeping his hand there and gazing appreciatively at Clary's body. She looked professional, but the way he watched her made her feel like she was in expensive and flimsy lingerie.

In an attempt to take back control, Clary hoisted herself up on the tiny sink in what was supposed to end with a 'come hither' line. Instead, she banged her head on the contoured wall of the plane.

"Ow, shit," she said, falling off the sink and to her feet. She rubbed her head, although her pride had taken a much larger hit.

"If it makes you feel any better, I do that all the time," he said smoothly.

She looked at him, vexed. "I don't believe you."

"Well, no. I am much too graceful and perfect for that," he replied cock-sure.

Clary rolled her eyes and tried to figure out a way to step past him. "I think maybe this is a mistake."

"Wait, no," he stated earnestly. "Wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?"

"You're going to quote Shakespeare to me to get into my pants?"

"Would you prefer a different dead poet? I'll be honest, though, the Shakespeare usually works."

"I'll just bet it does," Clary answered.

Jace's sigh was over exaggerated, but he turned and unlocked the door, and that gave Clary pause. It's not like she was looking for a life mate. She just wanted to have a little fun before her plane hit the ground. The guy was just doing what he did best, so why was she blowing it when she could be blowing…

"You're going to just give up that easy? Tsk tsk, I expected better."

Jace's game face was back on when he looked at her. "My best skills lie in the final mile."

"Well then, let's just skip ahead, shall we?

This time there was no teasing, Jace leaned Clary roughly up against the wall as he kissed her. His lips were soft and firm but not urgent. He knew once she had tasted him he could take all the time in the world. Jace was that good and he knew it.

Clary ran her hands across his back and down over his ass, squeezing as he pressed himself to her. She had always had a thing for asses and Jace's was, well…about as perfect as she had ever felt.

"When we do this, I want you to take me against the door," she said breathily between his kisses.

He leaned back and furrowed his brow. "Why?"

Clary smiled at him. "Cause I want to watch your ass in the mirror."

Jace shook his head and chuckled, but his hands never missed a beat. He unbuttoned Clary's suit jacket, peeling it off her and tossing it on the top of the toilet. Clary was grateful she had worn a good pair of heels; it made up for some of the large height difference between them. Clary did her own exploring, taking the time to run her hands across Jace's chest and abs.

Jace was unable to bend down with both of them in the lavatory, so when he reached up her skirt to pull down her lacy underwear, he slid them to about her mid-thigh before he dropped them and let gravity do its part.

Clary realized pretty quickly that she had never had good sex. She had never noticed how absent her pervious partners were until she was in the hands of a present lover. He watched her and paid attention to how her body reacted to him. If she jerked or shied away, he stopped, if she writhed and moaned, he teased her with just the right amount.

Clary would have thought it was impossible to have an orgasm without anyone touching her lady bits, right up until the moment she was writhing against the bathroom door as Jace slowly traced around her nipples as he sucked her clavicle.

When she started to regain her composure, she looked at him with a lazy smile and joked, albeit unconvincingly, "Well, I should get back to my seat."

Jace grabbed her hands and pressed them to the door against her sides, looking dangerous and delicious.

"Well, if you're too tired. I do have that effect on women."

Clary broke one of her arms free and cupped him in her hand. "I'm not tired at all, I was worried about you."

"I haven't even started yet," he quipped, but it caught in his throat when she pumped him through his pants.

Jace put one hand on the door on either side of Clary's shoulder, just watching and letting her have her turn. Clary appreciated this. Too many men were self-conscious of themselves and didn't like woman paying them attention in the bedroom…or the bathroom, as the case may be.

Clary took no time freeing him from his pants. He was slightly longer than she expected but what caught her breath was his girth. She had the desire to see if her forefinger and thumb could reach each other if she wrapped her small hand around him, but couldn't figure out a way to do it without him noticing.

"It's nice, right?"

Clary looked up and Jace had a cheeky smirk on his face as he watched her handle him. It allowed Clary to get some composure.

"It'll do," she deadpanned.

"Come on, red, he won't rub himself."

Clary wanted a witty retort but instead she decided to shut him up with her hand. She squeezed the base of him and started slow and steady strokes. When he attempted to speak again, she leaned forward and took his nipple in her mouth through his shirt. He let out a shaky breath and she flicked the bud with her tongue.

She had a good rhythm going when a knock came at the cabin door.

"Jace, you in there?" an annoyed voice came through the door. Jace shot Clary an apologetic look and she knew her time was about to be over.

"No, my name's not Jace," she replied.

"Sorry ma'am," the voice called, not sounding very sorry at all.

They stood pressed together for a minute, Jace's erection in her hand and Clary's knickers on the floor.

"Are you going to get in trouble?" she asked.

"Probably." He shrugged.

"So then we better make it worth it."

"Red, I think I love you," he teased.

"Not yet, but you will when you see how strong my kegels are."

Jace bent at the knees and grabbed Clary just under her ass, picking her up with ease. When Jace pressed her against the door again, Clary reached around to push his pants further down. He looked at her quizzically and then muttered something about ass women.

"Condom," Clary said in a moment of clarity.

"Shit." Jace set her down and grabbed his wallet out of the back pocket of his pants nearly around his ankles. He pulled a foil wrapper out and tore into it quickly, expertly guiding on the latex. He had Clary in the air and back against the door in under thirty seconds. Clary was one part horrified and three parts turned on.

Jace kissed her again, making her legs shake around his waist. Clary had a moment of fear when Jace entered her; she worried that she would tear. But once the meat of him was in her, she started to feel the pleasure override the pain. He pumped in and out of her a couple of times, finding a rhythm and coating himself with her lubricant.

Clary rested her chin on his shoulder and watched them in the mirror. His backside was truly a thing of beauty. She clasped her internal muscles around him and he let out a loud moan.

"You weren't kidding," he breathed against her neck.

Clary and Jace moved together at a perfect pace. His lips would kiss and nip her while she would run her fingernails across his neck. They each seemed to know instinctively how to please the other. Jace built her up and brought her again and again as he worked her tirelessly. Clary reached up between them and unbuttoned her blouse. Her pale blue lace-up bra pushed her moderate offerings up high and proud. Jace wasted no time taking a handful of the pale skin and kneading it skillfully.

Clary tugged at his tie until it loosened for her. She opened the top few buttons of his shirt and trailed her nails across his upper chest, earning her a hiss. Having never had a lover that she had to guide in what to do, Clary found she had much more time to pay attention to him, although her concentration was much less than normal.

When Jace reached down and pinched her nipple, Clary buried her face in his neck to stop her scream.

"Do you want the whole plane to hear me?" she asked. Jace answered with an arrogant smile and a wink. "Well if you think I'm going to scream your name so everyone out there can hear what a fabulous lover you are, you can forget…oh Jace."

He chuckled against her skin, but with him tapping against her g-spot, Clary didn't have it in her to be mad.

They spun around, Jace sitting on the toilet seat and Clary riding him. Then he stood her up and took her from behind while they both watched in the mirror. And lastly, they ended up right where they started, Jace holding Clary's petite frame firmly against the door.

"Good, so very, very good," Clary drawled as she started to come down from her third orgasm.

"I hate that we are on a time constraint," Jace complained. "I want more time with you; the way you move is perfect."

Clary knew more romantic words had been uttered, but the sincerity behind them made her swoon. Jace bucked into her, and she could hardly breathe by the time she felt him shudder against her. His neck was sweaty and she could feel the moisture pool between her own breasts.

When he set her down, Clary nearly fell on her wobbly knees. She truly wondered how she would get back to her seat. Jace tied a knot at the top of the condom and tossed it in the trash while Clary used the sink for balance. Jace looked at her, and now that he was no longer joined with her, he seemed unsure and uncomfortable.

"I'll…just let you clean up," he said looking like a scared animal ready to bolt.

"Okay," Clary replied. "And Jace, don't worry about it. I'm not looking for a husband." He smiled at her and it was almost a real one. "But when I do, I'll look for one that fucks like you."

Jace shook his head and chuckled as he fixed his uniform and left quickly. Clary looked in the mirror and nearly laughed. Her red hair was like a fireball on her head, frizzy and knotted. Her skin was pink and glistening from the heat they had created in the tiny bathroom.

She splashed some water on her face and reapplied her lip gloss before heading back out into the cabin. Half expecting to see a line up outside while she did her walk of shame, Clary was pleasantly surprised to see the way was clear. But when she looked at the back of the plane, she saw Jace was ushering people to the back. She smiled at his gallantry, though she had just let him have his way with her in an airport bathroom, it was the least he could do.

Clary soon learned all Jace was going to do was the least. She was so thirsty after their romp that she pressed the call button. A tight-faced brunette showed up and took her order, while Jace was nowhere to be seen.

She felt mad. It's not like she expected him to make small talk but he could have let her have the hour left of the flight not feeling rejected. The anger faded quickly because she was too exhausted for any emotion to flare too brightly. She closed her eyes and fell asleep quickly.

"Excuse me," a frail voice said as Clary's shoulder was poked mercilessly.

Clary opened her eyes and saw the old woman who had been seated next to her was standing. She sat upright and looked around, realizing that they had already landed and shut off the seatbelt signs. Clary stood and grabbed her bag from the overhead bin. She forced herself not to look around for Jace. As she neared the front of the plane, her arm was clenched, and she stumbled into the galley.

Jace's face looked apologetic but Clary still felt on edge. "Well if it isn't Houdini."

"I got held up," he answered without explanation.

"In trouble?" she clarified. He nodded, and then shrugged, not looking scolded at all. "Well thank you for making the skies a little friendlier."

Clary turned to walk away but Jace grabbed at her again.

"So you're not looking for a boyfriend?" he inquired as he kept hold of her wrist.

"I don't have time for one." Her answer was honest, and she had used it many times before, but this time she didn't like the way it sounded.

"So you're saying if I asked you out, you'd say no?"

"Are you asking me out?" she asked.

"Are you saying yes?" he countered.

"Yes." She smiled widely, unable to hide her delight.

"I still got it," he replied, turning away. Clary's face fell, but then he spun back. "Meet me at gate fifteen."

"Right now?" she asked.

"Yes. I have to make sure that future husband of yours has big shoes to fill."

Clary's luggage rode the carousel for six hours.


End file.
